your hero
by yaoi zelda
Summary: deidara is an abused 14 year old going to a new high school hes never felt the need to have love. sasori's an 15 year old who gets everything he want's in life when meeting deidara he try's to show him love but deidara won't let him. purging,raped,yaoi,boyxboy, (IN PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITEN) *BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS *
1. just my luck,un!

Hey guys this is my first story so please give your opinions and advice appreciated

Me: sasori you wanna disclaimer?

Sasori: do I have to?

ME: yes yes you do

Sasori:*grumbles*fine stupid girl not owning naruto* yAiogIrl doesn't own naruto or any of the characters

Deidara: masashi kishimoto does *sad face*

Sasori: Dei-babe *tackles him* * starts to make out*

Me:*covers nose* * stops nose bleed*Now onwards with the story!

* * *

><p>Blue eyes opened as young Deidara Iwa woke up. He pulled his blanket off his small body and got up slowly walking to his bathroom. His semi dyed brown hair was turned into its original blond color needing to be redyed. The Blondie walked to his room grabbing a pair of black knee ripped tight skinny jeans, a light blue long sleeved under shirt and a tight black V-neck over shirt with black and light blue converse. Speed walking towards his bathroom he brushed his teeth then glanced in the mirror finally noticing the dark blue bruise under his left eye. Carefully he applied makeup over the throbbing reminder his "father" left him last night, after refusing to fufill his orders. He applied eyeliner and brushed half of his mid back length hair into a high ponytail .his bangs covered his left eye covering whatever the makeup couldn't .he went to the cabinet grabbed his dark brown almost black contacts as soon as he almost had it in his eye plop there it went down the drain 'you have to be fucking kidding me' he thought 'my fucking luck of course today's not my day un!'.He grabbed his bag and ran out of his apartment before his stepfather could wake up.<p>

(Sasori's p.o.v)

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR FUCKING SON TO SCHOOL, WHY? BECAUSE IM ALREADY RUNNING LATE TO MY OWN AND OH YEA HES YOUR RESPONSIBILITY NOT MINE YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!''(1)I yelled into my cellphone before I hung up on my neighbor. 'Seriously why do people have kids if they can't take care of them! I'm already late cause of my "old hage" granny chiyo now people expect me to soften up and baby sit there brat to school…nope not happening, never will' I thought to my self. I started running towards my school until I was laying on the floor with an light body on top of me

"of course un, I had to be so clumsy so damn early are you alright un?"A small voice asked me

"yea yea get off me NOW!" I yelled towards the voice. That person got off and I took a good look at them. Blonde hair blue eyes and skinny much to skinny probably anorexic? The person blushed and hurried off without an apology or looking back.

(Later on in home room)

I walked into my home room glaring at anyone who dared to look my way as I walked to my 2 seated table in the corner of the room near the window. I rested my head on the table trying to fall asleep but I couldn't, I kept thinking about the blonde …was that a girl? I hope not I can't stand them there way to fake,they flirt too much,and they always smell like a toxic waste with their much too sprayed perfume,wait since when do I care? i don't even know.

Just as I was slowly drifting to sleep my perverted teacher kakashi sensei announced "class you have a new student HER name is Deidara Iwa'' just as I looked up she looked at me are eyes locked on each other everyone in the room broke out in whispers such as

"how does she know akasuna?"said an pink haired slut

"Have they met?" asked an blonde idiot

"aw I wanted dib's on the new girl!"said an weird dog loving moron

"She's really not scared of him?"asked an overly pierced friend of mine

Deidara was the first to break contact with me before turning to the teacher and yelling

"I'M A BOY UN!''

'this should be fun' i thought as i smirked

(Deidaras p.o.v)

'Of course un everyone already thought I was a girl! That always happens un' I thought as my teacher looked me up and down

"well that explains why she's so flat chested"said a boy with orange hair and like 20 piercings on his face.

"IT'S HE'S not SHE'S,HE'S un!"I yelled again.

"soo" a girl with red choppy hair asked

"yea?'' I asked already knowing what she was gonna say

"are you single?"

"Yes I am" wait for it…

"And I'm gay soo back off bitch un!"Some boys were grossed out,someeven thanked god out loud while girls groaned and glared at me,not my fault guys don't fall for you ugly bitches

"Okay Deidara you'll be sitting next to sasori akasuna"

"who?"

"the red headed boy in the back who's also sleeping again AKASUNA GET UP!"

"Huh?" the red head known as sasori asked while sitting up glaring at the teacher.

I slowly walked towards my sit near the window 'thank god I don't know what I'd do if i had to stare at that bright pink haired moron in front of me all day' I glanced at sasori but turned away quickly blushing when I noticed he was staring at me

"what un?"I asked as he smirked at me 'how charming' I sarcastically thought

"you know you never apologized for this morning brat."

'first off who are you calling brat the names deidara ass hole get it right an I didn't mean to I was lost so I wasn't watching what I was doing un…" I exclaimed as my cheeks grew red when I noticed he was staring at me confused. he was kinda cute like a lost puppy with his head tilted to his left big brown eyes filled with confusion

"So you're really a boy…" I was about to tell him off until he added

"that's good cause girls are too hard and annoying to deal with"

I blushed was that a compliment?

"Thanks un?"

"Why do you keep saying un after everything?" he asked eyes filled with amusement. '

' it's a speech problem I can try to stop if I wanted to un, but it doesn't mean i will." He smirked again making my stomach feel like it was doing back flips.

" no need to I think kinda cute very…special to put it the right way" is this the same kid I crashed into earlier?the same one who sounded like he would kill me with his bare hands?

"hey sasori don't fucking tell me your fucking falling for the new bitch!" some kid with grayish white hair and purple/pinkish eyes yelled into his ear

"stop fucking yelling hidan I'm right here and no I'm not falling for anyone not even a blonde so shut it jack ass" sasori shot back at him

"well same here un I don't fall for unoriginal ass holes so shut it red head un!" I said just as cold as the ice prince (2).

"no no no that's Danna to you brat!" He replied with amusement filling his eyes again

"yes Danna" I responded with heavy sarcasm in my voice

"that's more like it" he whispered into my ear making me shiver I blushed and turned to the window thinking 'maybe my luck has changed after all'

ME: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!

(1) Lml I did that once to my best friend, now she doesn't ask me to babysit not my fault! XD

(2) People call me an ice princess for some weird reason I mean I'm not really cold hearted I'm actually nice unless you piss my off

ME: Read and review! And you get itachi

Itachi: who doesn't want this sexiness!

Me:* mumbles*cocky much… T.T

Sasuke: everyone cause they want my sexiness XD

Me: both you guys shut up they don't want any of ya they want sasori no Danna!

Fan girls: yea kya! Sasori-san!*starts groping him

Sasori: O.O get away you stalking little bastards! (Runs away from fan girls)

deidara:get away from my danna you pervs un!

ME: Love ya ^.^


	2. a lunitics lanment

Hey guys so its been a while please give your opinions and advice appreciated

Me: deidara your turn to disclaime

deidara: yaio does not nor ever will own naruto or its characters *pouts*

ME:*sad face* its true if i did sasori would never die and sasuke would stay and make out with naruto every other min.

sasori: masashi kishimoto does *Grumbles*

deidara: Danna *tackles him* i missed you *straddles sasori/whispers in his ear* lets go have some "fun" now

sasori:*smirks* fine by me *drags deidara to the dressing rooms*

Me:*covers nose* *stops nose bleed* i dont get paid enough for this *takes pics of them* blackmail!

ON WITH THE STORY!

(lunch period Deidaras p.o.v)

iv'e already meet eight people :

sasori and pain(we have home room together)

kakuzu and konan (both in health,kakuzu has home room with us to)

hidan and tobi (both in gym,hidan has home room to)

itachi and kisame (both science both home room)

Pain=boy piercings all over his face,bright orange hair,weird grey eyes,and controlling (he thinks hes god!)hes 17 the oldest in the group hes rude since he said im a flat chested girl(1) birthday september 19

kakuzu=big guy,a lot of stiches,weird greenish eyes,brown hair,he turned 16 like a month ago or something he doesnt say much to me cause hes to busy with money either black mailing others for it or counting his own

konan=blue hair,grey eyes,one piercing under her lip,blue orgami flower in her hair,shes the only girl iv'e actually talked to and got along with at this school shes 16 her birthdays february 20

hidan=white hair,tall,pinkish brownish eyes there pretty,tannish,muscular, hes 15 tuning 16 in april 2,i think hes crazy and you'll see why later

tobi=black long hair (up 2 neck),redish greyeyes,pale skin,hes15 birthday june 12 (2) he acts like a damn little kid worse then having to deal with sasori

itachi=long black hair tied into a low pony tail,black eyes that change color (to red of course),pale skin,small girly figure (im smaller then him though),hes 15 turns 16 in june 9

kisame=um blue hair,light blue skin (weird but ok?),black beady eyes,16 birthdays march18

kakuzu doesnt even pay attention to me!hes to busy counting his money while hidans running around the lunch room trying to kill bunny that wondered out of its cage and tobi is clinging onto me saying "tobi is a good boy right sempai?" while itachi's asleep leaning on an eating kisame though there the weirdest they both act the most normal compared to the others!I snapped out of thought when I heared

"yes finnaly fuck yea!take that you bitch" hidan yelled while swinging the bunny around by the ears absentmindedly

"eat this shit now red!"hidan yelled while shoving the bunny into sasori's face.

"get that dirty shit away from me you son of a bitch!"sasori yelled at hidan.

"fuck red eat it now and so what if my moms a bitch you bastard!"hidan shot back glaring at the red head.

"im not eating it hidan now move it before I make you eat it again"sasori responded glaring back at him with more tention then hidan.

"Again,un?"I questioned ,slightly grossed out

hidan shoved the dead bunny into sasori's face again in a blink of an eye sasori was shoving the dead animal down hidans thoat.

"sasori i don't think that's a great idea"Itachi started but it was to late as kakuzu started putting his money away so he could deal with them both.

"sasori,off NOW!"kakuzu yelled while grabbing the red head and slamming hidan onto the bench

"hidan stop forcing others to eat what you won't now can I count my money in peace and quiet!" he yelled at the to sulking boys. 'ok remind me to never get on kakuzus bad side'I thought

LAST PERIOD (sasoris P.O.V)

'deidaras only been here for 5 hours and hes already had 11 guys ask him there desperate!' sasori thought 'well I cant lie he's kinda cute more when he pouts,he even calls me danna soo adorable!...woah wait hold on what am I thinking! that brats not cute hes annoying!'

"class welcome to konoha high im your new art teacher but call me kurenai,to start things off lets talk,what are your oppinions on true art"kurenai asked her class. naruto's (a hyperactive blond who reminds me of Deidara only with whisker like scares on his face I also think he might be dating sasuke) hand shot up.

"talk with the person next to you" kurenai finnished.I turned towards Deidara

"well brat you wanna go first?" I asked

"sure un! I believe art is fleeting it should only last a moment that's what makes it special,un!"Deidara exclaimed.

I frowned,then smirked and said "awwww,how cute!you really believe that true art is fleeting!" Deidara's face turned red with anger

"because it is ,un!"he yelled.

"no brat true art is eternal!it has to last forever so people can appreciate its beauty!"I said calmly while tapping his nose with my index finger.

"Its fleeting un!" Deidara growled

"Its eternal brat!"I exclaimed while frowning

"fleeting un!"

"eternal brat"

"transient un!"

"everlasting brat"

"a BANG un!"

"end-less brat!"

"f-l-e-e-t-i-n-g un!"

"for the last time brat its eternal, why would you even think its fleeting?thats just stupid!"I yelled at the blonde.

"because sasori-no-danna un,if something last for ever it'll become boring but if its fleeting you'd want it more since its gone forever un".I stood there staring at the blue eyed beauty.

"well...your point does make sense but I still think its eternal..."i sighed "tell you what we'll agree to disagree deal?"I asked with a smirk.

"un!sure danna un!" Deidara sarcastically replied while smirking

AFTER SCHOOL ( Deidaras p.o.v.)

"Yo brat me and the others are going to hang out at itachi's wanna come with?" sasori asked me while gathering his things

"ummm...sure I guess un" we both grabbed are jackets out of are lockers and headed out to itachi's. soon as we got to itachi's i went into shock. his place is huge!itachi was already standing out side waiting for lead us to his arcade/game room that was a huge room with four (60"5 inch) flat screen tvs hanging on the wall he had 2 wii's 4 ps3's 5 x-box 360's. he had dance revolution,guitar hero the whole set,black ops,halo 2 bundle edition and ssoooo many more!

"yo itachi hook up the guitar hero lets play" sasori told itachi while grabbing the electric tossed itachi the bass,while hidan sat near the drums.

"Yo dei catch!"he yelled while tossing the mic towards me.

"dei,un?"i asked tilting myhead he smirked

"yea its my new nick name for ya brat, like it?" he asked while adjusting the strap to the electric."no not really why cant you just call me by my name,un" i respondedwhile blushing lightly.

"because I like to annoy you" sasori replied with a smirk

"ok lets pick a song what do you wanna sing dei?"sasori asked.

"uhh how about a lunatics lament by alesana,un?"i smirked

"sure ready when you are"he replied

"lets do this,un!"i yelled smiling at sasori

(sasori p.o.v)

the song was starting i was backround singer

"if only you could see" Deidara sang starting it off

"if only you could see"i ecoed after after him singing as much as i can to match the singer

"your the only one I've ever dreamed of(2)"Dei sang after me

"if only you could see,if only you could see"we both sang together

"should I apologies,to such pathetic eyes? just the sight of you has made me sick tonight"deidaras voice flowed though the air like a silk ribbion

"it was your poison kiss that turned me into this then again there is a chance you could be right" he sang

'wow who would have thought the brat could sing!' i thought as the keys started going faster as it hit the chores

"darling will you please take a walk with me?we can count the stars that disappear i wish you could see your the only one I've ever dreamed of are you satisfied?" deidara sang smiling

"are you satisfied?are you satisfied?" i sang echoing the chores

"what fate has led me here oh please forgive me dear,i dont know if i could survive on my own

i could have married you instead i burried you now i will see if i could fall asleep alone..."deidara sang smirking at the screen

"darling will you please take a walk with me,we can count the stars that disappear i wish you could see your the only one i've ever dreamed of are you satisfied?"

are you satisfied?" i sang

"the nightmares coming true."

"are you satisfied?"i repeated

"it was all for you"he sang while smirking at me

"are you satisfied?"i sang giving him my own smirk

"i did it all for you" he sang looking at me...woah did he just wink at me?

"are you satisfied?"i sang while playing my(kinda) guitar solo in the song.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE SONG

"Wow blondie who would have fucking thought you could fucking sing!" hidan exclaimed while grabbing a beer

"un...thanks hidan-kun..." Deidara responded,cheeks slightly reddish/pink. 'whats with the blushing...and wtf!hidan-KUN?more like hidan teme to me!' i thought

"yea dei you could really sing im suprised how well you did you even beat my high score"i said while smiling at the blonde whos cheeks look like some one took a paint brush dumped it in crimson red and painted over them.

everyone in the room was staring at me like i grew an extra head that had 3 eyes and 5 noses "what?"i asked

"hey guys look the little fuckers smiling you made red smile blondie what a fucking jashin damned miracle!"hidan yelled smirking i looked at deidara who was yelling while studdering "n-no im sure it wasn't because of me I mean why would it be I'm nothing"while staring at the floor

why is it that when he said that it made my stomach knot up and twist in pain?before i knew what i was doing i walked up to him and tilted his head up so he could look me in the eye

"I don't know who told you that but they where wrong trust me your worth something"i told him next thing i know i was hugging him like life depended on it.

"d-danna un!" deidara studdered while slightly hugging back. when he pulled away he looked around the room to notice everyone staring at us as if we did something crazy

"what?" I asked

konan just smiled and said "ohhh nothing"

"danna un?"Deidara finnaly said

"yes dei?"i asked him

"i-i have to go home now if i stay to long my father would get upset"he replied in a rush.

"cant you call him and ask if you could spend the night? Its pretty late and I rather not have you walk home alone"Itachi asked

"i'll try un"the blonde replied

(1)remember the boy in the 1st chapter!

(2)nobody knows tobis real birthday so i gave him mines

(3)in this song its surpose to say "your the only GIRL i've ever dreamed of"but i changed it to "your the only ONE i've ever dreamed of" i sing it like that i think its better since im not bi or les.

me:wow sasori your soo sweet!  
>sasori:yea yea what ever*fixes his clothes*<br>deidara:danna dont be mean un! ?*ties his hair up*  
>me:exactly what did you guys do in there?<br>both:thats none of your damn buisness(un)  
>me:oh it is *shows pics to them<br>both:...bitch (un)  
>me:oh so ya want to go there watch whats gonna happen now ya gonna go though hell in this story now!<br>itachi:sasuke where are you!  
>all:wtf! itachi?what are you doing here?<br>itachi:oh nothing much just hunting for bunnys what do youthink im looking for sasuke!(mumbles:dumb asses)  
>me:itachi your soo lucky i love incest or else i would have killed you just now<br>sasori:hey no fair! how come you let him off the hook!  
>me:simple i-love-incest- that means i love itasasu<p>

WARNING IF YOU DONT LIKE YAIO OR INCEST OR LEMONS WITH YAIO AND INCEST (lol i put them all together cus im that smart!) THEN DONT CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY IT STILL HAS A PLOT ITS NOT GOING 2 BE 1OO PERCENT SMUT BUT IT WILL HAVE IN LATER CHAPTERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

R&R=LOVE


	3. love sucks!

hey guys guess what! ima try to add a chapter every 2 weeks so you wont have to wait to long!hope thats quick enough for ya guys if not pm me and tell me a better timing!love ya

Me:hey guys long time no see!um yeah ima try and make this chapter interesting cause the last chapter seemed boring to me  
>Sasori:just go on with the story!<br>Deidara:yea un! i wanna hear whats gonna happen between me and my danna un!  
>Me:fine but remember i didnt forget that you called me a bitch so yea sooner or later it'll be bad for you guys!<br>Sasuke:im too sexy for my love too sexy for my love loves going to leave me!*shakes his "little toche"and kisses naruto*  
>Naruto:ummm okay that was weird anyways disclaiming time:<br>yAiogIrl does not nor ever will own naruto showe,manga,or its characters  
>Sasuke:she also doesnt own naruto uzumaki...i do<br>naruto:*blushes* she only owns the story  
>Sasori:go on with the god damn story!<br>Deidara:daannnaa! dont be rude she controls us now so watch what you say!  
>Sasori:so what whats she gonna do kill me!<br>Me:maybe...  
>Sasori:no you wouldnt you love me too much!<br>Me:*sighs*your right on with the story!

foward with the story you worthless human!

(sasoris p.o.v)

(after a long phone call to deidaras father)i was able to convince him to allow dei to stay the night

(7:00pm itachi's house)

itachi ordered 3 large pizzas and everyone was pigging out...well everyone except deidara he only ate 1 slice!what kinda guy only eats one slice...but then again he is pretty skinny...after we finnished eating 3 whole large pizza pies we went to play dance revolution 4 (itachi was kicking hidans ass in it to)when deidara disappeared

"hey guys where's dei"i asked everyone they were mocking a cursing hidan then turned and shrugged but continued on with what they were doing curious i went upstairs lurking around looking for the blonde brat i stopped walking when i heard a weird sound coming from down the hallway i quietly walked down the hall and stopped right in front of a room. i opened the door reveling the brat hovering over a toilet filled with everything he ate durring that night he was starring at me tears filling his eyes.

(deidaras p.o.v)

i had just finnished puking when the bathroom door opened panic washed over my body as sasori stared at me with his big brown eyes filled with confusion and a bit of...hurt?before i realized it sasori was standing right infront of me

he kneeled down i hadn't even realized that i had started crying.

(sasoris p.o.v)

"why?"i asked the crying blonde

he looked so fragile and helpless sitting there crying shaking trying to calm himself i sat down and pulled him in my lap.

"let me go sasori get off un!"he yelled as he softly pounded on my chest but soon relaxed into the hold.

he stopped moving and let me hold him.

"why are you doing this to me un"he asked quietly

"because someone has to deidara and if that person needs to be me then I don't mind" i replied while entwining his hair between my fingers.

"t-that feels nice,u-un"he studdered then sighed from feeling content.i chuckled and continued to play with his hair.

"y-you should smile and laugh more ,un..."he said while wrapping his arms around me slightly.

"and whys that?"i asked him he looked up at me and smiled

"cause you look better happy moron"he replied while blushing.i turned my face away trying to hide the fact that i was blushing

"yea well...you to blondie" trying to resist wanting him wanting to just have his body, to even kiss him breathless.

"can you keep this a secret,un?"deidara asked.

"of course I will "i told him while smiling down on him.

"thanks sasori"he said as he moved off my lap

"i bet you dont know that im a virgin and that i never had my first kiss..." I remarked

"why are you telling me this" deidara asked

"well i kinda felt like its only fair to tell you something personal about me since I know something personal about you so you could trust me a little more"i replied in a daze

"oh well why haven't you had your first kiss an stuff" deidara asked while picking at some chipped paint on the wall

i know this is going to sound lame and its embarrassing but i want it to be special you know? with some one i lov-" i was cut off by deidara jumping on me causing me to fall landed on me with his face crimson red.i felt my blood speeding straight to my cheeks as deidara sat up straddling my waist absentmindedly

"no danna i think its sweet that you haven't had your first see were the same,un!don't be embarrassed" deidara yelled upset

we both stared at each other for a while then deidara leaned in while i leaned up hopping to capture his virgin lips against my own.

BANG!

"oi!red and blondie are you fucking in there!"came hidans voice from the other side of the door.

Next thing we knew the whole group was standing at the now opened door way exposing me and my brat-wait no i meant the brat! not my brat dont give me those fangirl eyes damn it!- in a kissing distance.

(deidaras p.o.v)

everyone was exploding with different emotions hidan was smirking and yelling"ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"

kakuzu was taking pictures while saying in a sing songing voice "this is going to make so much money!"

.itachi was glaring at me (does he hate me or something?)

while kisame was smiling at us with a thumbs up

konan was blushing while covering the about-to-erupt-nosebleed(fan girl lml).

pein was just staring at us

and tobi kept asking stupid questions like "whats sempai doing to sasori -san?tobi is confused"

sasori turned red then started to glare at everyone

"we weren't doing anything and were not together now leave us alone!"I yelled before I ran out the frowned as I ran out the room

(sasoris pov)

hidan sighed then streatched out his hand offering to help me up i took it gently and pulled my self up.

"io cheer up red hes new just wait till he gets used to you "he said to me.

I softly smiled at the comforting words I really hope hes right. I felt a wave of rejection wash over me as we walked into the game room again deciding to give dei some room while we played dance revolution games till it was time to sleep since school was tomorrow

(next morning still sasoris p.o.v)

i fell asleep in a room itachi gave me.i woke up alone, i hate that feeling alone...i went down stairs not bothering to put my shirt on and walked into the kitchen hidan,itachi,deidara,and I looked at each other. itachi looked as if nothing had ever happened and deidara glared at me the entire time,once in a while I'd catch him staring at my chest but as soon as I sat down next to him and tryed to talk he mumbled

"i-im not h-hungry,un." as he got up and walked back upstairs.

wow this day is going to be the worst I bet.

(at school deidaras p.o.v)

"io blondie come here!" hidan yelled from across the lunch room.i slowly walked over to where he was

"what hidan un?"i replied as i sat down

"whats with you? why are you treating sasori like shit?" hidan asked as he ate a bit of his lunch

"probably because he only wants one thing i don't want a guy like that you know" i responded

"you know hes not that bad of a person deidara just give him a chance" hidan said

"you really should give me a chance dei"

"no way in hell 'danna'" i said as i got up and walked out the lunch room.

(sasoris p.o.v)

"what the fuck did i do to him to make him hate me so much!" i yelled as I banged my head into the lunch table and hide into my arms

"have you actually asked him whats wrong?" Itachi asked as he sat,kisame following behind him

"well...no not really" i replied while peeking out

"well there's your problem sasori your being in considerate to deidaras feelings if you have asked him in the morning you wouldn't have any issue with him right now" itachi said as he read

"your probably right i'm going to go look for him right now thanks itachi!" sasori yelled as he ran out the cafeteria.

"what the fuck itachi why do you always help sasori when he has an issue but you always ignore me when i fucking ask?" hidan asked upset

"because sasoris my closest friend and i hate you"

* * *

><p>(with sasori)<p>

I walk down the halls until i reached the art class room I could hear humming threw the door.I i opened the door and closed it behind me as I walked over to deidara who had his back to me.I grabbed a chair and sat down behind him as wrapped my arms around him I felt him tense up against me but he relaxed a bit when i muttered something to him

"I'm sorry dei i should have talked to you this morning I was selfish and I understand why your mad at me for being such a douche but I am truly sorry"

"I'm scared sasori and i fucking hate it I want to trust you but I can't" deidara said as he put down his paint brush

"I'll go slow and I'll be gentle it'll be on your pace i don't mind it"i replied softly as i gently pulled his face to face me and gave him a peck on his lips. i kissed him again but this time not pulling back. deidara pulled back looked up at me and moved a bit forward.i pulled him onto me,are bodies pressing against each other.

"are you sure you want this?are you going to regret this?" i asked as we both crashed are lips together for the second time. he pulled away

"yes i want this now why would you think i wouldn't?"he asked me then crashed his lips on mine once again i playfully bit on his bottom lip then tongues came out to play with each other while are hands feverishly felt up each others bodies i jumped up and walked over to the door leaving deidara confused i locked the door then jumped on my blonde while kissing him all over. my kisses traveled down and i reached my destination i softly bite at his neck earning me a soft moan from my blonde.i sucked on the spot making sure to leave my mark on him. after i finished deidara flipped us over and he started to do the same to me when he was finished he pulled my shirt off and i did the same to him.i leaned up and licked around his nipple he let out a soft moan again and smirked before he pushed me off and gave me the same treatment as i let out a airly moan.

we continued until the sound of keys and voices stopped use in mid action we pulled away and hide under the teachers desk as the doorknob turned and the door opened.

me:well that went well  
>Sasori:wtf?itachi!and how you just end the chapter like that<br>deidara:yea i wanna know who walked in on me and danna,un!  
>me:cus im evil like that now leave me alone<br>sasuke:yeeey time to dance! *turns on im too sexy*  
>itachi:no no dancing yet*grabs sasuke and kisses him*<br>sasuke:itachii-niisan*moans and kisses back*  
>naruto:wow...<br>everyone:*thinking*oh shit you guys in trouble!  
>naruto:this is sooo...hot!<br>me:right!why people dont like yaio and incest mixed is beond crazy i love it  
>naruto:read<br>sasuke:and  
>itachi:review<br>deidara:or  
>sasori:else<br>me:i'll stop typing! cus im that evil!*evil laughter*

R&R LOVE YA!


	4. sexting

hey guys sorry if this took to long i had issues in school and being thirteen is hard at least i can make it up for you guys send request for any kind of *hint hint wink wink*YAIO story and i'll do it for you (you still get credit for it) *in the words of naruto uzuamaki*belive it!  
>(WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HARD YAIO IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THEN GO TO A DIFFERENT FUCKING JASHIN DAMNED STORY! WHY YA THINK ITS RATED M FOR SMART ONE!)<p>

**bold**=story/flash backs or dreams mode  
><em>italic<em>=thoughts  
>regular=everything else<p>

Me:hey guys long time no see!um yeah ima try and make this chapter interesting cause the last chapter seemed still to boring for me  
>Sasori:you talk alot you know that!<br>Deidara:yea un! just start the story un!  
>Me:fine,fine but that'll have to wait cause itachi just came inwith a little blonde!<br>Sasuke:yo itachi,naruto *grabs narutos ass and makesout withhim*  
>itachi:no fair i wanna kiss to otouto!<br>sasuke:beg then aniki*grops itachis dick* what do you want?  
>itachi:*moans*ahh hn s-sasuke its not n-nice to tease your a-aniki *changes position* besides im top my little otouto*grops sasuke*<br>sasuke:okay then *makes out with itachi while naruto watches*  
>sasori:disclaiming time:<br>yAiogIrl does not nor ever will own naruto show,manga,or its characters  
>Sasuke:*pulls away from kiss* it seems someones enjoying are little show<br>naruto:*blushes*no duh ya both hot as hell and kissing!  
>itachi:okay... well then lets go have are own fun my little sasuke<br>naruto:awww can i watch!  
>sasuke:i've got something better then that *pulls naruto with him and itachi into the room*<br>deidara:hey this is my story why do they have all the attention un!why are they even here un!  
>me:hehe well i love itasasu and narusasu plus sasuke makes a good uke so would sasori<br>sasori:nope never will dei top me  
>deidara:see but i have topped you i ride you all the time danna un!<br>Sasori:*blushes*no fair how they get to have fun and we cant!  
>Deidara:who says we cant?*grabs sasori and pulls into a dressing room*<br>Me:*sighs* and they say im weird...-.-  
>on with the story!<p>

xSxAxSxOxRxIx&xDxExIxDxAxRxAx

as the door knob turned and the door opened...i pulled dei under the teachers desk to keep us from being seen.i put a single finger to his lips to shush him.

"well it looks like were alone now doesn't it?"a voice of a man spoke.

"yea...or soo it seems."said a voice of a heard foot steps around the room until it stopped right in front of are hiding place.

(half hour later)

"so explain again why were you to in an empty class room under the teachers desk shirtless!" are principal tsunade yelled at us from across the desk we both looked at each other and sighed

"well im sorry but you both know what this means right?sasori we are used to you getting phone calls but deidara your new its only your second day here i hope i wont have to do this again or at least any time soon now leave both of you!"tsunade said as we walked out of the room.

"sasori if she tells my father he'll kill me for sure un!"deidara exclaimed as we walked back to are 7th period classes.I frowned

"and whys that?"I asked

"n-no reason j-just for skipping class u-un"deidara shakingly responded

"okay...well lets walk you to class now you have gym right?"i asked him not really believing his response.

"yea un lets get going"

* * *

><p>we walked in complete and uncomfortable silence as we the gym i looked over at his face its really weird how much he resembles a girl he probably looks like his mother.i looked closer and noticed he always covers his left eye with his bangs.i stopped him and pulled him over towards me he stared at me confused while i lifted up the hair over his eye and saw the most lovely thing on earth his eye was a beautiful grey blue while the other was a sky blue he has heterochromia iridum(1) (look it up if you dont know what it is)<p>

"danna i-"

" shh...beautiful..."deidara looked up at me in shock.

"you...you really think so un?my family says im a freak of nature so i cover it un...its gross to them."deidara mumbled while looking down.

"you really need to stop doubting your self dei if they feel like its sooo gross tell them don't look then cause my danna thinks its beautiful even more I'm beautiful so shut up...and cause of your speech problem you'd probably add at least 2 uns"I teased he smiled then tackled me

"thank you danna that was really nice of you un!"dei said before pecking my cheek, i chuckled

"no problem brat your lucky your so cute or else i would have had to punish you for tackling me in a hallway" i whispered near his ear he turned red and i started laughing

"okay well i'll see you after class dei"i said then kissed him good bye.

xSxAxSxOxRxIx&xDxExIxDxAxRxAx

I walked to science the only class i dont like you'll find out later...i slowly walked to science having all the time in the world to waste but even being that slow it still felt to fast for me. i opened the door and walked into the class room i sat in my usual seat in the soon as i sat down orochimaru ran over to the table on the other side of me and sat down next to me .I glared at him but he either didnt care or is too stupid to notice.

"sasori-san how have you been i hope you don't miss me too much" orochimaru said with a smirk.i shivered noticably.

"im terrably sorry you had to find out like that but i just got bored of the same thing just like you got bored of sakura the only difference is that i apoligised to you but you never apoligised to sakura maybe that's why she hates your guts and wants you dead now"orochimaru hissed into my ear

"thats not tr-"

"oh but it is sasori...anyways hows your new lover,deidara is it?hes quiet a cutie be careful or you might lose him..."orochimaru whispered into my ear before getting up and leaving to his next class.i shakingly stood up and walked to my last class,that's why i hate science.

as i walked to home room a little early and opened the door i saw deidara there talking to some girl with pink hair as i got closer i realized it was my ex sakura. why are they even is he talking to the school slut?she looked over and saw me she then smirked and pulled MY dei into a sight made me sick to my stomach i stood there no blinking nor crying I just sat there and watch my ex and my soon to be lover kissing and my world crashing deidara's eyes opened and saw me standing there he pulled her off and stared at me

"sasori I...I'm so sorry"deidara said before he let the slut kiss him he wasn't enjoying it but he still didn't try to pull away from her as if he was scared of her or something.i walked up to slut and pulled her away.

sakura smiled back at me after that i lost it and snapped i slapped her and she just stood there trembling while deidara fell to the ground catching his breath.i walked up to the blonde but stopped as i heard

"why!" i turned around and saw the pinkett crying on the ground.

"maybe cause you broke my heart slut I didn't do anything to deserve it! your lucky i don't want to have my blonde see what i really want to do to you,now go...before i change my mind" i said with my voice filled with sorrow.

"sasori...i-im sorry i didnt think you would care if i left you fo-"i stopped her

"but i did anyways the past is the past now leave..." i said while glancing at her after a while i heard the door close.

"ATTENTION ALL CLASSES ARE BEING LET OUT EARLY DUE TO ARE AFTER SCHOOL PRACTICE FOR THE TALENT SHOW/CONCERT"the principals voice rang though the speakers thoughout the school _'well there goes home room'_ i thought

"are you okay dei?"

"what the fuck that bitch I don't even know her"dei yelled confused.

i chuckled"i'll explain later for now lets just erase that kiss" i said.

"and how are you gonna do that?"my brat asked with a mischievous smirk.

"hmmmm...i don't know" i said truthfully dei thought for a second then leaned in towards me

"i have an idea un" he said dangerously close to my lips,i blushed (a/n:awww kaiiwaaii how uke like!)

"yea and what will that be "i asked looking down then back up at him

hegrabbed my arm and dragged me into an empty near by classroom

"kiss me danna "were his last words before his lips were on mine. we savored the taste of each other before i started to nibble on his bottom lip asking permission to enter,deidara moaned quietly and opened his mouth. my tongue greeted his as he layed me down gently on the floor his body hovering over mine while turning his head towards the side to deepen the kiss even more.i pulled at him trying to get him closer until...

"thanks for the memories even though they werent so great!.."deidara pulled his phone out his pocket

"hello?"

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE COCK SUCKER WHY ISNT YOUR ASS HOME YET!" a man on the other end yelled.

"sorry sir i'll be home right away i had to finnish up my science project with itachi-san hope you forgive my rudeness"deidara said quickly

"IT BETTER BE!" the voice said before hanging up.

"sorry danna but i have to go un"dei said annoyed. i took his cell and started to press numbers rapidly.

"here if you need to talk or anything just call me okay?..." i said while blushing he smiled a small smile and said

"danna whats the last letter of the alphabet?"

"umm z?" i answered as a flash went off.

"ohh look how cute sasori off guard un"he said with a smirk while showing me the picture of me with my head tilted towards the side i took his phone for a second and typed my danna. he looked at the phone then looked at me before he called my cell

"hello?"

"your never gonna give up on that are you un?"he replied into his cellphone.

"of course not" I retorted with a chuckle

"need a picture for that un?"he asked

"yea " i answered as i put my cell into camera mode.

he put up a peace sign and stuck his tongue out as i took the picture.I added the photo to his contact .

"well got to go before i get grounded for life un" dei said before he kissed my cheek

"bye sasori i'll call you later un!"

"bye brat see ya".

xSxAxSxOxRxIx&xDxExIxDxAxRxAx

(DEIDARAS P.O.V)

_'shit im in sooo much trouble when i get home_!' i thought as i ran home as soon as i reached the beatened up house my newest 'step father' opened the door and pulled me inside.

"well look what we have here!you were supposed to be home 45 mins. ago what took you so long?" the man who had long orange hair tied into a low ponytail(he was quiet attractive but if he was dating my dad he must have issues) asked while smirking

"i had to finnish my science project with itachi-san"i responded trying not to add in an occational un.

"well your lucky i covered for you now...how are you going to repay me?"he asked. My eyes widen i knew what he wanted from me its the same as my foster father does.

(WARNING:THIS MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL ABUSE IF YOU WISH TO KEEP READING THEN CONTINUE ON IF NOT THEN GET OUT)

he started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans revealing his light grey boxers with a tent planted onto his area. quickly he pulled down his boxers and pulled me close enough to have his hand placed on top of my head

he push me down until i was at level with his cock.

"well dont just sit there suck on it now!" he yelled while grabbing my hair pulling me towards his dick.

"p-please dont m-make me" i begged quietly.

"stop being such a whiny little bitch and suck now unless you want me to force you to do so would you like that you little slut?" he responded while rubbing my cheek against his cock.

"n-no" i answered

"so start sucking bitch!"he said annoyed.i stuck my tongue out slowly licking up his shaft while my left hand traveled towards his balls cuping and toying with them.

"a-ahh dei-da-ra d-dont stop"he moaned slowly.i gagged as he shoved his dick down my throat forcing me to deep throat him.

"nnggh damn that mouth of yours y-you must give a lot of ahh...head right you little slut!" he moaned then chuckled.

"your a dirty little slut arent ya"he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me off his dick

"say it bitch!" he yelled

"yea im a dirty little slut"i responded before my mouth was stuffed with his cock.

"yes you are"he said as he fucked my mouth.

"nggh ahhh fuck!" he moaned before cumming into my mouth and onto my face.i tried to spit it out but he put his hand over my mouth

"swallow it... all of it i don't want one drop to go to waste" he said.i swallowed the horrid tasting fluid. he chuckled

"looks like i ruined that 'pretty little' face of yours" he said before going up to his room leaving me on my knees in the living room.

xSxAxSxOxRxIx&xDxExIxDxAxRxA

i layed down on my bed and sighed i had just finnished taking a shower and only had on black sweat pants no boxers no shirt just sweat pants.i had decided to call sasori since i told him i would.  
>"hello?this is your danna speaking how may i help you" sasori answered with his voice filled with humor<p>

"hey sasori" i replied into the phone

"hey dei" he responded "what you doing" he asked

"nothing just got out the shower and laying down now"i responded while playing with my bangs

"okay cool hey brat guess what" he said a few seconds later

"what sasori un?" i asked him not letting the nick name bother me

"i really miss you..."he replied

"what exactly do you miss about me un?" i asked smirking

"your hair,your eyes,your hands,your body,your smile,everything about you dei" he replied

"what else un?" i said curiously

"i miss when your happy you sway your hips more which by the way is soo adorable and cute ,i miss your little speach problem,i miss when you dont get your way you

pout like a little kid which is also adorable and cute,... but i especially miss your lips" he said seductively

"danna what were you doing before we started talking on the phone?"i asked trying to get the tent in my pants to dissapear

"i was bout to take a shower want to help?" he replied playfully

"damn it i try to change the subject so it can go away and there you go saying something to make it worse un"i said annoyed

"well well sounds like dei's got a problem in his pants want some help?" sasori replied before chuckling

"i don't know if im okay with that sasori" i mumbled into the phone

"don't worry dei just lets try it,if you don't like it then i'll stop okay?" sasori responded

"fine i guess...how would you be able to help me un?" i asked while looking at the tent in my pants

" ok listen to me pull down your pants and stroke your..um you know" he replied shyly

"okay im d-doing it u-un" i said while studdering

"good now imagine my hand pumping your cock"sasori said

"nggh ohh fuckk..."i moaned into the phone

"hmm dei babe your cocks sooo hard w-whys that?" he asked while holding back a moan.

"i-its because ahh...im thinking o-of nhhn naughty thoughts about you sasori un " i finally answered.

"what are you thinking ezactly?" he asked while jerking off

"you running your hnn your hands over my dick,your tongue in my mouth while t-teasing my cock u-un ahh! d-danna im close!"i moaned trying not to wake up my 'dads' by yelling

"m-me too dei...c-cum for me"he moaned into the phone at that moment i cummed in my hands and a little on the floor while moaning sasoris name. by the way it sounded im pretty sure my danna cummed to.

"d-danna you there un?" i asked as my body calmed down a bit

"y-yea dei sorry i guess i had gotten a little horny while listening to you" he replied shyly

i laughed "a little?awww how cute sasori's shy un!"i said loudly

"yea yea what ever im not shy just embarrassed that i actually did that just now anyways i got to go take a shower so see you tomorrow dei"he responded

"later un" i replied into the phone

"bye brat" he said as he hung up. i got up and cleaned up the cum on the floor and on my member before laying down on my soft bed my last thoughts were...  
><em>'just what game are we playing?'<em>

xSxAxSxOxRxIx&xDxExIXDxAxRxA  
>the next morning...<p>

i woke up to my foster dad yelling that's not a good sign.i slipped out from under the sheets and walked down stairs to the living room before i could walk into the living room my father punched me leading me to slam into the wall behind me.

"why the fuck did the school call stating that you and another fag named sasori where under the teachers desk shirtless?"he yelled.i looked down and stayed quiet

"wow my sons a fag!" he pulled me up by my hair

"listen i don't need you going under tables when your not getting payed for it ! i swear your as slutty as your own mother!" he yelled before letting go of my hair.

"get your ass dressed and get to school i dont want another fucking call like that again understood!" he asked as he kicked my stomach one last time. i nodded my head while gasping for air. he smirked

"good"he replied and walked away.

(AT SCHOOL ART CLASS 4TH PERIOD)

i was sitting all the way in the back alone. i had to come to class a little earlier then usual so i could finish working on a i finished my masterpiece sasori walked up behind me and wraped his arms around my waste.

"wow dei you really are quiet the artist aren't ya?" he said from behind me.

i blushed and mumbled"you really think so danna un?"

he chuckled and spun me around "nope" at that i pushed him away.

"gee thanks alot sasori un!" i said as i started to put the extra clay away into my bag he spun me around again while creeping his arms back around my waste

"dont get mad at least let me finish talking!" he said while chucking _(he really does chuckle a lot i thought_)

"fine finish un!" i said while glarring at him

"well you asked if i THINK so well no i dont think your quiet an artist but i do KNOW that your for sure quiet an artist special one at that" he said while smiling down at me. he then pulled me into an embrace i stood there for a moment before wrapping my arms around him.

"t-thanks I un..." I replied. we pulled out of the embrace and stared at each other for a few secounds before sasori smiled again

"you really are something" I leaned up and kissed him on his soft lips. after a while he kissed back the kiss was gentle And sweet not as forceful as yesterdays. it felt as if it actually was filled with are feelings for each other as we pulled away we saw Konan walk in she stared at us and I waved to her she then smiled and waved back. Sasori smiled again and waved as she walked over towards us.

"hey Konan un" i said when she approched us

"hey Deidara"...

" Konan" Sasori said bowing his head a little

"hey sasori so are you guys officially dating or what? I mean seeing that ya happy together it makes me smile, you too are cute together I can imagine if ya were able to have kids they'd be so adorable"she replied sounding really fan girlish.

I smiled "yea right! Sasori and I aren't dating he just thinks that we should be fuck buddies plus i'd bet Sasori doesn't like kids un!" I responded while chuckling

"oh you'd be surprised Deidara,Sasori is actually good with kids as long as they don't insult his art that is"Konan said while smiling

"see brat I'm not all bad!" he said with a smirk

"I know your not if you were all bad then you'd taste bad to un" I replied while winking

"well well Sasori way to go!" Konan said Sasori's face was almost as red as his hair

"Deidara really! Konan doesn't need to know that" Sasori yelled trying to get the blood in his head to flow around Konan laughed

" well catch up with you guys later class is about to start"she replied as she walked away.

Me and Sasori started walking to are seats in the back of the class room. Sasori's face was still red even though Konan had made that comment a while ago

"hey Sasori your not mad at me right un?" I asked

"n-no why?" he answered

"just wondering un...whys your face so red your not getting sick are you un?" I asked as I placed a hand over his forehead.

"n-no its just yesterday after the phone call I took a shower then fell asleep...but while I was asleep something interesting happened in the dream"Sasori said shyly.

"so what was the dream bout un?"I asked curious.

"you really wanna know dei babe..."Sasori said seductively.(_damn it not this again I thought not here_)

"uhh kinda yea un"I responded.

**_"okay well lets see we were in my room making out off course until you started unbuttoning my shirt while I tugged at your's,you started licking sucking biting and kissing my nipple while your hands started traveling down until it reached my button to my jeans._**

**_you pulled them down in one swift tug my jeans were tosseed to the floor smirking at me you said _**

**_"hmm I wonder how danna taste un"then reached into my boxers and pulled my cock out then you lowered yourself onto your knees and licked up my shaft you licked at my slit while I was panting and moaning out your name,then shoved my whole dick into your mouth and started giving me the best blow job I'll ever receive just when I was about to cum you lifted your head up and smiled _**

**_"wow danna you taste soo good un"you said. I started to blush and you started undressing..._**

"hey dei are you sure you want me to finish telling you what happened?" sasori asked me.

"y-yea un I wanna know what I did" I answered trying not to studder  
>sasori smirked<p>

"wow dei looks like its easy to get you hard"sasori replied before continuing with his dream

.**..first you unbuttoned your pants and slid them down slowly making me painfully hard**...you wanna know what you did?"

"w-what did I do danna un?"

**"you shoved your fingers in your mouth and started sucking on them while moaning...when I felt you have done enough I pulled your fingers out and shoved my tongue into your mouth,while making out you shoved your fingers into your ass. preparing your self while moaning out my name at every slam..when you finished you pulled me close and said seductively"d-danna fuck me hard un!"so I pulled down my boxers all the way and rubbed the tip of my head against your hole.I slamed into you causing both of us to moan after slamming into you for a little while** guess what you asked dei babe" sasori said while smirking

"what did I ask d-danna un?"I asked him while trying to get my hard on to go away

**"you said "danna l-let me ride on your big cock please un!"so I pulled you up and layed down while you slammed yourself down onto us. both of us were close to cumming. as soon as you cummed and I was about to cum...** I woke up with the biggest hard on I've ever had"sasori finished while smirking.

I felt blood rush down south wow and I thought I was kinky before!

"ahh fuck damn it sasori now I'm hard un..." I moaned quietly sasori started chuckling.

"danna its not funny I'm serious it hurts un..." I said as I turned my face. sasori had his hands already working at the zipper of my pants.

"n-no danna not here p-people would notice un"I studdered as sasoris hand grabbed my member and slowly started to pump it and I bit my bottom lip blood leaking slightly threw the broken skin

" more p-please" I begged but he stopped

"ah fine but you owe me brat"sasori said as he removed his hand from my pants.

"hey that was mean un now that I want it your stoping un" I said as I started to pout

"see that's the pout I was telling you about!"sasori said while chuckling then kissed my pouting lips I smiled _'even though were not together it feels as if we are'_ I thought

(end of 4th period)  
>just as me and sasori walked out of art a person jumped onto my back "long time no see dei dei" came the voice of a female.<em>'no way I thought that voice it cant be!'<em>

"h-hamony!" I yelled

sasori was glaring at her as if he were about to attack

"long time no see dei baby! its been a while hasnt it!"she said before leaning in kissing me

"what the fuck!" I yelled

DUNDUN DUUUUUNNNN LML CLIFT HANGER (it helps keep readers!)

(1)its a person with 2 different eye colors for those of you who dont know.

sasori:okay that was HOT  
>deidara:i know we should do this more often!<br>me:what?  
>sasori:i just road dei in that room we tryed experamenting so i tryed to be uke for once it was kinda fun<br>deidara:told ya it was next time i'll show you more  
>me:okay unless you want me to have a massaive nose bleed i sugest that you both stop<br>itachi:*in the next room* ahhh sasuke your soo tight  
>sasuke:ahh itachi deeper<br>naruto:sasuke h-harder  
>sasuke:ima bout to cum<br>naruto:me to  
>itachi:same here<br>all:ahhh fuck hnnnnn...  
>itachi:*pants*<br>sasuke:ahh itachi that was good *straddles itachi and pumps there cocks together* im s-still hard  
>naruto:*kisses itachi* ready for round 3?*sucks on sasukes nipple*<br>sasuke and itachi: agghh hnn yeah  
>me:wow there still going at it *grabs box of tissues*<br>sasori:o_O round 3! damn itachi way to go  
>deidara:hnn danna *blushes* im horny now<br>sasori:fuck this lets go *runs to there dressing room*  
>me:im all alone again...sad<br>hidan:hey ya human  
>me:fuck outa here i aint no human you jashin damn bitch!<br>hidan:you believe in jashin  
>me:no duh who doesnt!<br>hidan:i think im in fucking love!  
>me:well then i hear a three some calling us lets find kakuzu<br>hidan:fuck i love this bitch! kuzu lets keep her shes willing to fuck us!  
>kakuzu:no she'll cost money!<br>me:no i wont i drink blood muhahaha!  
>hidan::fuck i dont care what you say were fucking keeping her!shes a fucking yaio feening,bloodsucking,teen hormon crazed vampire who the fuck doesnt want that!<br>kakuzu:fine well keep her  
>me:yeyy i just got adopted!lets go have some fun now!*drags them into an empty room*<p>

(sorry if this chapter seemed a bit too much for a thirteen year old to be writing but as they say "thats what hormon's do to ya!" and idk if this story should have smut what do yah think?dont say im slutty either okay its my first time even writing something like this and im still a virgin so no im not slutty)

REVIEWS=A HAPPY WRITER NONE= NO NEW CHAPTERS SO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL STOP UPDATING!


	5. incomplete and all alone

you guys didnt even give many reviews for the last chapters was it that bad? anyways im going though writers block so any ideas?

me:okay this is boring -.-''  
>neji:...<br>sasori:why are you here?  
>deidara:yea un<br>neji:i really dont know...  
>sasuke:well this sucks im bored<br>itachi:i know right but we cant do anything its all that WOMENS fault!  
>me:stfu itachi ya need a break anyways ya go at it worse then rabbits!<br>naruto:so!at least were able to take it  
>me:shut up naruto and sit your ass down<br>naruto:...  
>me:i said sit down dobe!<br>naruto:I CANT ALRIGHT!  
>me:*thinks for a min.* see told ya<br>naruto:thats not my fault that sasuke likes it r-  
>sasuke:shut it dobe dont talk about what we do to her shes a perv<br>neji:will ya just shut up so we can go on with the story  
>sasori:yea!<br>me:itachi disclaime now  
>itachi:*thinks:damanding bitch* yaiOgIrl does not own naruto of its characters<br>me:fuck it on with the jashin damned story...-.-''''

xSxAxSxOxRxIx&xDxExIxDxAxRxAx

"wtf!" I yelled

"harmony I thought I told you that you and I are not dating any more so stop actin like we are un!" I yelled at hamony said girl pouted

"but dei-baby i missed you i transfered all the way over here to see you why cant you be happy!" she yelled back.

"how the fuck can i be happy when i have you here and my father willing to kill us b-"i stopped talking when i relised sasori was still here he was staring at me with wide eyes

"dei what are you talking about?" he asked.

"sooo dei's got a new lover...hmm I must say hes a keeper!"harmony said while distracting a blushing sasori i laughed as he tryed to hide behind me. as things got quiet a cell went off

_-i wanna fuck you hard i wanna feel you deep-  
><em>_-i wanna rock your body i wanna taste your sweet-(1)_

_"_hello!" she yelled into her phone while sasori stared at her like she was crazy i danced a little to the naughty but catchy song swayiing my hips a little to it. sasori just looked straight at me then started to laugh.

"whats so funny un?"i asked

"dei you know your too cute" sasori said as he wraped his arms around me from behind.i smiled before thinking '_did sasori here what i had said? if he did why is he not making it a big deal?'_ harmony hung up her phone and walked over to us. she walked around us in a circle then said

"yep definitly a keeper! hes nothing like that dick mada-" i slaped a hand over her mouth

"dont you dare say his name!"i yelled before i moved my hand she nodded her head.i walked away sasori followed slowly as if to sneak behind me.

"are you going to continue to walk behind me?" i asked

"where are we going?" sasori asked as we left the school

"I honestly don't know I just didn't think I can handle sitting in that school any longer" i replied before heavily sighing

sasori looked down before talking again

"hey dei?" he asked in a small voice

"un?"

" what where you two talking about when you were arguing?" he asked as we sat on a bench in a near by park

"its none of your cons-" I was cut off by my phone ringing

-_fathers a name you haven't earned yet-_

_-your just a child with a temper-(2)_

i answered knowing it was "him"_ 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'_ i thought while he yelled at me over the phone.

"father I can't go home right now...because I'm stilll at school i can't just leave...I understand but-...no I'm not disrespecting you I'm just trying to tell you Its not possible for me to leave... fine i'll be home in a little while" i replied as i hanged up my phone

"I'm guessing you have to go?" sasori asked

"yea my father needs me to help him today,I'll call you later okay?" i replied as I got up but I didn't make it to far when sasori grabbed my shirt and pulled me down soon i felt his lips on mine before he let go and pulled back

"bye deidara" he said with a smirk

"ass hole" i mumbled before walking towards my house

xSxAxSxOxRxIx&xDxExIxDxAxRxAx

"I'm home" I yelled as I walked into my house

"GET OVER HERE SLUT"

I sighed as I walk into the living room

"yes father?" i asked

"I want you to unzip my pants and suck my dick" he replied from his seat on the sofa

"do I have to father?"

"what the fuck do you think whore?!" he yelled.I looked at him before I got on my knees and unzipped his jeans.i stuck my hands in his boxers and pulled out his dick. i pumped his dick in my hand while i licked the head of his cock.I felt myself grossed out as it twitched in my hand

"oh fuck,more you dirty little bitch" he moaned out was he fisted my hair.I removed my hands and put his whole length into my mouth gagging slightly when it hit the back of my throat he grabbed my hand and led them towards his balls

"play with them" he demanded.I massaged his balls while sucking his cock

"that's it...oh fuck yea you slut...mm you like my cock in your mouth don't you?" he asked

"yes father i love it " i responded

"some ones being an well behaved whore I might just let you off easy if this ends nicely" he replied while chuckling.I continued to suck on his dick,run my tongue on the head and play with his balls

"oh shit... I'm cumming!" he yelled as he ejaculated into my mouth.

"be a good little whore and swallow it deidara" he said.i swallowed as much as i could of his cum a little leaked from the corner of my lips

"well maybe your not totally useless" he said with a smirk before licking the leaked cum from the corner of my lips.I opened my mouth and licked at his tongue with my own letting his tongue invade my mouth. he pulled away and chuckled

"i could get used to this" he remarked as he got off the sofa and walked into his room closing the door behind himself

"wow you really are a whore" i turned around to see my 'stepdad'

"what do you want?" i asked as i wiped my mouth in my shirt sleeve

"oh nothing i just wan't to know why are you so willing all of a sudden" he replied

"its none of your fucking business" I responded while scowling

"oh but it is i could tell your father about you and that sasori boy or i can just visit the hot red head" he smirked at the thought

"no leave him out of this he's the one who won't leave me alone it's not like hes my boyfriend so he has nothing to do with me" i retorted

"fine i'll leave him alone...for now but you owe me" he said cockily

"what ever just not now i need to go upstairs to my room and do my home work and shit so i'll pay you back later" i replied as i walked away into my room

* * *

><p>*next day*<p>

"hey deidara" hidan yelled into my face

"what do you want hidan?"

"nothing just wondering if you have an fucking webscene account" he replied

"no i don't why would i want that shit?" i asked

"well some ones not a morning person" sasori said as he took a seat next to me trying to kiss me

"fuck off sasori seriously your so fucking pushy" i yelled at him

" I'm sorry you don't need to worry about me ever being 'pushy' again" sasori said quietly before getting up and walking out the class room.


	6. sweetheart your saddly mistaken

hello my lovelys ^.V!

me:soo...  
>deidara:...start the fucking story...<br>kakuzu:yaio girl does not own naruto or its character  
>hidan:but she does own whats in my pants *smirks*<br>me:=^.V= its true  
>sasori:why am i the bad guy here?<br>me:cuz u seem to nice that needs to end or the story would be predictable silly

* * *

><p>story time kiddies! :3<p>

* * *

><p>-time skip to school on monday-<br>i walked down the halls looking for sasori but so far no ones seen him not even itachi!I walked into home room where they were doing roll call

"class sasori will no longer be joining us in school hes moved and transferred his school" said iruka hatake

"YOUR FUCKING KIDDING THAT ASS HOLE!" I yelled

" detention!" iruka shouted...

* * *

><p>-time skip to late at night-<p>

i've tryed calling sasori for the past three nights but he still hasn't answered so I'm going to try to find him from the webscene chats

Katsu!^.^1~has logged on

rEdeYedravEn-.-~ has logged on

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper~has logged on

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-hey hottie wats ^!

rEdeYedravEn-.- -hidan i thought i told you im not interested

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-nt u bitch deidara!

katsu!^.^1- hey hidan nm just thinkin an video chatten with ya

rEdeYedravEn-.- -fuck you hidan im no bitch but i know you are since kakuzu told me =;

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper- hey fuck u im nt! we switch ^some times btw wyy go on line an talk in full sentences u prick?

rEdeYedravEn-.- - why do you only fully spell out curse's?

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper- touche

im_his_stitch- hey guys...

katsu!^.^1- hey ummm who r u?

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-my fuck buddy ^.^

rEdeYedravEn-.- - hey kakuzu

im_his_stitch-sup hey u guys herd sasori left 4 good this time (hes on video chat to)

rEdeYedravEn-.- -i know it sucks im going to miss him believe it or not

eternal~forever~has logged on

eternal~forever-hey guys

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-sasori u fucker wats ^

katsu!^.^1- o_V U ASS HOLE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED ANY OF MY CALLS WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!

eternal~forever-whats wrong with me? your the one who wanted space so there's your fucking space

katsu!^.^1- your taking things to seriously you know what i meant the other day don't fucking act like i was the bitch

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper- im fucking out!

im_his_stitch-im right behind ya...litterally.

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-m,,aJHUsdfg;bv'kjlhydgfug optymk8hfjdkoewdprgl;

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper~has logged off

eternal~forever-who says you weren't! all I tried to do was be nice to you and you treated me like shit!

katsu!^.^1- fuck you! i know i was a bitch but you didn't have to take it so seriously sometimes i say things i don't mean

eternal~forever-look i can't go back till like next year ok im sorry i took it so seriously

katsu!^.^1-what ever i gtg before my parents wake up so bye i'll call you

katsu!^.^1~has logged off

rYdeYedravEn-.-that was some pretty thick tention what was that about?

eternal~forever-i didnt even notice u here shit u scared me!

rEdeYedravEn-.- - answer my question sasori

eternal~forever-he was an ass to me so i left he said he needed space so i moved and gave him a lot of space

im_his_stitch-ohhh kuzu yeaa...ahhh harder!...mmhhn damn hidan your sooo tight!...ahhh fuck i gonna cum! me to!together...ahhhh! *pant pant* wanna go again? fuck yea!

rEdeYedravEn-.- -o.o

eternal~forever- ewww turn off ur video kakuzu!we can see you!

im_his_stitch-eheh heh sorry about that sasori...did u fuckers enjoy the show cuz theres going to be an oncore

rEdeYedravEn-.- -has logged off

eternal~forever-has logged off

katsu!^.^-has logged on

katsu!^.^-hey guys

im_his_stitch- hey dei wats up

katsu!^.^-hey hidan nm just got bored so i decided to log back on

im_his_stitch-cool wanna watch me and kakuzu?

katsu!^.^-ew no not really

im_his_stitch-aww come on dei you can touch yourself to it

katsu!^.^-no hidan i- deidara what are you doing up so fucking late,and what the fuck are you watching? i gtg guys bye

katsu!^.^-has logged off

*offline*

"sakito what are you doing up?" I asked my stepdad

"well i was going to use the bathroom until i heard noises who was that?" he asked sleepily

"why do you care?" i retorted

"well probably because your not supposed to use the laptop after 9 and its already 12:30 so i have the right to know"

"hes a no body so just fuck off and get out i have school tomorrow" i yelled upset

"well i want you to suck the white haired guys dick" he replied

"why?"i asked

"because it'd be hot to jerk off to plus you owe me remember"he answered

"fine but if i do it how would you know i did it?"

"i have my people so just do it i'll get someone to record it for me" he smirked

"ok fine now get the fuck out" i responded

"fine" sakito said as he walked away closing the door behind soon as he left i grabbed my laptop and logged back on

*online*

katsu!^.^-is online

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-hey your back

katsu!^.^-yea sorry my stepdad had needed my help with something so wyd?

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-nothing jerking off since kakuzu got mad and left me here horny wanna help?

katsu!^.^-um awkward but sure i guess how about tomorrow at school

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-are you fucking serious?

katsu!^.^-yea i mean your hot an you think I'm attractive so why not

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-your really serious about this wow ok i guess tomorrow at school during home room

katsu!^.^-sure well I'ma go to bed so ttyl

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-kk later sexy ;)

hot_ass-jashin_worshiper-has logged off

katsu!^.^-has logged off

* * *

><p>*the next morning*<p>

"hey sakito can i talk to you for a sec" i asked my step dad

"what?"he replied

"Im going to do it today in about an hour so make sure you have some one ready to record it because I'm not doing this ever again if you can't get it recorded then oh fucking well got it?" i asked

"loud and clear slut,loud and clear" he responded


	7. line of blow

Welcome back!

me:Hehe sorry for the long wait I've been kinda busy school,bf dumped me etc...  
>sasori:she was to busy crying her ass off for the past like 4 months<br>deidara:saso-kun be nice she's heart-broken!  
>naruto:des-chan doesn't own us characters if she did sakura would have never been created and they'd be a lot of butt sex<br>me:anyways on with the story...

* * *

><p>*next day at school*<br>"damn kakuzu did you have to be so fucking rough?" yelled hidan while wincing as he sat.

"not my fault you can't handle me" kakuzu replied carelessly

"can you guy please not talk about that I had nightmares about that and that's bad enough" a tired looking itachi exclaimed while taking a seat next to them

"hey guys..."deidara greeted them as he walked into the home room class

" io sexy! come sit on daddy hidan's lap" the perverted jashin worshiper replied while winking at the Blondie

"oh hey hidan what's up?"deidara asked as he sat down on hidan

"nothing much cutie what about you?" hidan responded, wrapping his arms around the blonde

"I don't know, all I do know is that I want you..."deidara whispered into hidan's ear

"oh really now?"hidan asked with an eyebrow raised slighty and a naughty smirk placed on his face

"yeah like asap hidan I need you please un?" deidara begged hidan while kissing his neck  
>shivering, hidan began to grow hard at the feeling of deidaras lips trailing down his neck<p>

"want to leave this place? its to late for me to focus now anyways since a hot blonde is practically begging to be fucked by me"hidan whispered seductively  
>smirking, deidara stood up and lead hidan to an empty bathroom.<p>

"what the fuck just happened?"asked kakuzu

"it looks like dei-kun just stole hidan from you"replied an snickering itachi

"fuck you it's not funny!im going home" kakuzu shouted as he stormed out of the classroom

"oh deidara...just what do you think you're doing?" itachi asked himself

* * *

><p>*meanwhile in the bathroom with hidan and deidara*<p>

deidara walked backwards into the stall with hidan's tongue in his mouth, Hidan unbuckled deidaras belt and pulled down both his school pants and boxers

"are you ready for this babe?" hidan asked with a smirk on his face

"of course i- oh fuck!" deidara moaned as hidan took him into his mouth sucking an using his tongue to please him

"ohh hidan m-more" he moaned out

"shh babe not so loud some one could hear" hidan whispered before licking a small trail up deidaras cock

"mmmph" deidaras moaned muffled by his hand as hidan took his dick deeper into his throat

"h-hidan don't stop un" deidara moaned as hidan sucked his aching cock

"ah im...im going t-to cum" deidara warned hidan

"cum in my mouth" hidan said hotly

"you s-sure?"

"yea trust me" hidan replied then went back to sucking

"ok i guess" deidara responded

"aah just a little m-more...hnn..ahh hidan!" deidara shouted as he came into hidans throat,he leaned on the bathroom stalls wall trying to catch his breath.

"io come on Blondie we gotta go before we get caught"hidan said interrupting the silence

"mmkay" deidara moaned as he zipped his pants and fixed himself.

"but first i have to repay you" deidara smirked as he went to his knees and pulled down hidans pants to find that hidan went comando he looked up at hidan

"um yea my boxers were bothering me so i left them off" hidan replied

"even better for me" deidara said seductively as he kissed the tip of hidans dick then sucked softly on the head scraping it slightly with his teeth

"ohh fuck hmm more" hidan moaned out, bucking his hips slightly

"hmmph" deidara hummed as he held hidans hips back, he took hidans cock deep down his throat until his nose was burried into white short curly pubic hair he pulled back scraping his teeth on his cock used his other hand to rub the rim of hidans asshole with his finger.

"ah deidara im going to cum" hidan groaned as deidara sucked harder and wrapped his tongue around his dick, he pushed his finger into his hole with brutal force.

"ohh fuck!" hidan moaned as he cummed into deidaras mouth.

"hmm!" deidara moaned with his mouth filled with hidans cream then swallowed. Hidan pulled deidara up an kissed him hotly an roughly tongues intruding each others mouths. the bell rang and hidan pulled back from the kiss

"we have to go we've been gone way to long its going to look suspicious" hidan said as he pulled up his pants and pulled deidara out the bathroom stall. he and deidara walked out the bathroom as if nothing happened.

"its a little to late for that" said sai as he walked out the stall next to theres with his phone playing the scene that had just happened moments ago.

* * *

><p>well there you guys go a new chapter im starting to think i should ditch this story though what do you guys think? also please check out my other fanfic weird dreams you may just like it more then this one<p> 


End file.
